My Princess
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: I don't own Heian Love! All credit goes to NTT Solmare! But in the midst of them all, standing right in the middle of their scorn, was a wild flower; a woman of raw emotion and sincerity. She was unrefined - and she was beautiful. / Shall We Date: Heian Love./OwnCharacter & Emperor Kuze
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~ **

* * *

You have entered the elegant imperial court of ancient Kyoto as a lady attendant. As someone born in the countryside, life at the imperial court is new and perplexing to you. One day you were planning to attend a poetry contest organized by the emperor, but a stomachache prevented you from going. That's when a single love letter arrived for you. As you read it the beautiful and delicate poem inside conveys the writer's passion and you are instantly in love. In your search for the sender, you meet many handsom gentlemen. Which one of them is your mysterious poet?


	2. Chapter 1:The Emperor

***The next morning, a little before sunrise***

* * *

(Door burst open!) "Miss ASAMI SHINJU! It's terrible! Emperor Kuze is here!" said my maid Hinata. I know.. he's even in my bed… hehe… Wait. WHAT?! He's really here? At this hour? Shazam! "Emperor Kuze?!" Luckily, for me...Hinata is too busy scurrying around like a mouse to have heard my sleepy and idiotic mumblings. If she had, well. We won't think about that. Both of us frantically try to get me ready. I scramble into some decent clothing and wash my face, while Hinata grabs a brush and attacks my messy bedhead. I thought to myself.

* * *

We just manage to get me presentable when we hear Kuze-sama irritatingly clearing his throat out in the hallway outside of my room. Hinata scrambles up and announces that I am ready to see him. "This not quite the welcome I had expected ..." Said Emperor Kuze. ASAMI SHINJU : I start to mouth off about how if he wants a nice welcome he should show up at a reasonable hour like a sane person, but Hinata shoots me a death glare, and I change my mind. I count to three and then smile and say that I'm very happy to see him, even if the house (and I) are a mess. Oh gosh, did I remember to brush my teeth?! Please tell me I remembered to brush my teeth. I try to talk while breathing as little on him as I can, just in case.

What does he expect, for me to tell him to get the heck out and let me sleep? He's the emperor, for crying out loud!


	3. Chapter 2: ASAMI SHINJU

I say that I just felt bad that we had nothing prepared for him. I kinda do, so this isn't a total lie. He says we don't have to prepare anything as long as he has a spot to sit. Ha! He's the emperor, of course we do.

Apparently I took too long with my texting, because Kuze-sama gets impatient. He says that I'm being too slow and palace life is very fast-paced. I tell him I'll try, and he says that's good.

What? How… did Hinata tell him? Anyway, I mention that yes, I did, and it was a nice poem. Of course I'm not being flowery enough, so he says that nice is such a dull word to use when expressing your feelings.

My phone vibrates with another text and nearly falls out of my sleeve. If Kuze-sama catches me and then yells at me, I think I will scream at him. It would be one less sexyfine honorable man in the world, but I'm grouchy from lack of sleep and he's plucking my last nerve with this attitude. He's not the most cheerful person in the world!


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery Poem

"You're a bad liar my dear girl" said the Emperor. "I'll make it a point not to write letters in advance. Too many disturbances lately." he added.

I remained shocked and silent because, now I know why he didn't sent a note regarding his visit tonight at this hour.

" Miss ASAMI SHINJU, I heard that you're Looking for the man who sent you an anonymous poem..." Stated Kuze. I stood behind the blinds frozen and finally spoked. " What?! It has reached even to you about. This?" ASAMI SHINJU asked in shock. "Don't underestimate the bordum of the place..." Said Kuze.

We talk about the poem a little more, which eases my urge to kill down to an acceptable level. That's when I hear something.

Wow, I didn't even say anything. Hopefully he didn't notice all that texting earlier, or I'm a dead woman. Or maybe he did and was too polite to say anything. But anyway, I think that was just the wind, and I say so, not wanting to sound like some paranoid half-asleep crazy lady.

Did I really wake up? Am I dreaming all of this? Is he really fighting with a dresser? How… is that even possible? Are there schools for this kind of thing? I wake up enough to start taking pictures with my PDA. My friend will absolutely never believe this.


End file.
